Yardrat
Yardrats (also called Yardratians) are a race from Planet Yardrat. They are a physically weak race, but possess the ability to manipulate space and time, and teach Goku the Instant Transmission technique. Overview The race is first encountered by Goku after the defeat of Frieza on Namek. The Yardrats are mentioned in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, anood they are seen in a flashback in Dragon Ball Z, as well as in video games. Appearance Yardrats appear to be pink or blue or green, with large heads. In the FUNimation dub, they are said by Goku to have appetites that could rival Saiyans, more specifically his own.Dragon Ball Z episode 122, "Mystery Revealed" Despite themselves being different to each other, most Yardrats wear the same clothing. Goku is given a Yardrat outfit, and he is wearing it when he returns to Earth after his battle with Frieza. History Goku arrives in one of the Ginyu Force's abandoned space pods that had already been pre-programmed to travel to Planet Yardrat. This implies that the Yardrats may have been intended as the Ginyu Force's next target before Frieza called them over to Namek had they not been defeated. Goku spends a year with the Yardrats as they nurse him back to full health and repair his ship, he also learns the Instant Transmission technique from them before returning to Earth. A Yardrat named Soba makes an appearance in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Sagas; he is the only named Yardrat to date. He confronts Goku before the latter leaves the planet and returns to Earth in order to test his abilities. By the time of events depicted on Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' a Yardrat soldier can be seen among in the second manga chapter adaptation of the film as part of Frieza's army of 1,000 Frieza Force soldiers to be defeated on Earth by the Z Fighters. In Dragon Ball Online, the Yardrats are mentioned in the timeline, saying they improve the transportation system in Age 900. Power level Despite being described as physically weak, the Yardrat Soba is shown to be even stronger than Frieza in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Sagas, having a power level of 14,000,000 - the highest stated number in the game (excluding the following Android & Cell sagas in which power levels are unknowns but undoubtly higher). Video game appearances Yardrats appear in Dragon Ball Z: Sagas, Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu, and Dragon Ball Online. In Dragon Ball Z: Sagas, Goku confronts the Yardrat Soba as a final test before leaving the planet. The Yardrats are mentioned by Olibu in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, when Goku uses his Instant Transmission technique to pass the wall made of Katchin inside the Cave of the Ancients. Olibu says that he once met a Yardrat who used that technique. In Dragon Ball Online, the Yardrat are featured as a mode of transportation. They have stands all over the world and teleport people to others, provided the player has visited them previously. The green Yardrat offer a bank storage service, and are usually located near the teleporters. Gallery Goku yardreaf.jpg|Yardrats around Goku Soba2.JPG|Soba, a Yardrat Warrior SobaClones1.png|A young Yardrat Mv2mtf.jpg|A Yardrat in Dragon Ball Online BlueYardrat(DBO).png|A Yardrat in Dragon Ball Online ITYardrat(DBO).jpg|A Yardrat using Instant Transmission GreenYadrat.jpg|A Yardrat in Dragon Ball Online DXRD Caption of a Yardrat PTO soldier - Revival of F manga chapter 2.png|Yardrat Galactic Frieza Army soldier See also *Yardrat (Collectibles) References pt-br:Yardrat Category:Races Category:Extraterrestrials Category:North Galaxy Races